squirrelboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas (Owner Pet)
Thomas (Thomas Render) is a goat members gang major or minor for loves CJ and say for loves her and Thomas as intern and Thomas say kiss to CJ as Melissa´s friends, Thomas is named Thomas current and not is Nikolai fake formerly as current nicknamed Nikolai as his name Thomas and Thomas likes his girlfriend CJ enter relationship together, Thomas not is nikolai wrong name is name as his father are Thomas Render as his father are Thomas Render Sr. Appearances Thomas´s Special: Owner Pet (Regular Show) (2011-2016 being) Owner Show (Regular Show) (2016-currently) Appearances Fisical Thomas is a tan goat who usually wears a black tee shirt, tan pants and red and white sneakers while undercover as an intern. School university ecu (formerly), University CETEC (formerly) Appearances Major Appearances * Every Episodes Major Owner Pet * Every Episode Major Owner Show Relative Ana (mother), Thomas Fat (father), CJ (girlfriend), Carl Putter (father-in-law), Charlote (mother-in-law), Unnamed Grandma Biological: Thomas Fat Goat Relationship ''Thomas and CJ´s Relationship'': CJ him and CJ as boyfriends currents Would ThomasxCJ be possible in the series if Mordecai and CJ's relationship didn't work out??? Just want to know what you guys think. That's true, they haven't met each other. But if they did, I could probably see Thomas developing some sort of feelings for her. I see Thomas and CJ being more as good friends than a couple, but with Regular Show, anything's possible. CJ and Thomas as boyfriends currently enter Thomas and CJ´s relationship fans. Mordecai him and Mordecai as friends fans. Margaret him and Margaret as friends fans. Rigby him and Rigby as friends fans. Eileen him and Eileen as friends fans. Melissa Rocha him and Melissa as friends and friendly with his friends. Eddie J. Squirrel him and Eddie as friends and friendly with his friends. Trivial * Thomas have his mom enter relationship goat mother-son. * Thomas and CJ as boyfriend relationship live-actions. * Thomas and Mordecai as friendship that Thomas and Melissa as friendship. * Thomas have workers computer and has book-list. * Thomas have a Goat that colors other. * Thomas appear major role in Movie. * Thomas and CJ as boyfriends relationship that likes CJ. * Thomas say "wow". * Thomas say that CJ came back season 6 Regular Show same that Thomas say CJ loves. * Thomas is major role as has DVD Regular Show and live-action that Thomas loves CJ. * Thomas is muscle that CJ wear hawaii as picture. * Thomas say CJ as girlfriends. * Thomas and CJ as real couple enter boyfriend and girlfriend. * Thomas not appearances in the season six and return appearances season six Regular Show. * Thomas have a father-in-law call Carl Putter. * Thomas is the friends from Melissa. * Thomas likes CJ as couple. * Thomas appear episode The Real Thomas that Thomas is major role DVD Februray. * Thomas never spy and never Russia and never named Nicolai and never evil and never mentioned that Thomas is good with park and home Melissa (live-action) and intern and him with his girlfriend CJ. * Thomas was born child have a parents and a brother little. * Thomas return with relationship CJ because CJ break-up with Mordecai enter episode picture in Sad Sax. * Thomas with CJ as boyfriends really likes. * Thomas and CJ kissed as boyfriends official. * Thomas with his friends Mordecai and Rigby really his friends enter Eddie and Rodney. * Thomas angry with Mordecai keep out his girlfriend CJ. * Thomas is good students. * Thomas return from Valentine´s day from Regular Show. * Thomas and CJ appear short music romantic video DVD. * CJ kissed Thomas this episode. * Thomas kiss CJ from Valentine´s day. * Thomas has dad appear fisical name as Thomas Fat as father-son back. * Thomas has glassed together CJ are cool. * Thomas and CJ become are boyfriends and his picture currently and see his daugther Ximena dating Lennie are boyfriends current. * CJ and Thomas major role DVD June. * Thomas and Ximena as father-daughter. * Thomas have a father similars to him as his father call Thomas Fat Goat and his mother Ana call parents. * Thomas is major that Slinky. * Thomas likes class english. Category:Melissa´s friend Category:Eddie´s friend Category:Lennie and Diana´s friends Category:Couple Category:Putter Family Category:Parents Category:Adults Owner Pet Category:Son and Daughter Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Owner Show Category:Thomas´s Family Category:Slinky Dog Category:Slinky´s Friends Category:Musa´s Friends Category:Major Characters Category:Criminal Category:Employee Category:Characters Owner Pet Category:Irela´s friends